


if we're not here come morning

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [86]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel/Demon War, Demon Winchesters, M/M, Rebel Castiel, Rebel Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't think they'll survive this way much longer. But even if they don't, at least he'll know he made something good while he was still around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if we're not here come morning

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #6: Pessimistic

The truth was, Castiel wasn’t certain if _either_ side was going to survive this war. Each species had its own strengths, and when it came down to it, they were almost perfectly matched – yet still each King insisted upon the feud. Who were the soldiers to refuse? In the end, every angel and demon would most likely be destroyed, all for the sake of a fight neither side even understood anymore.

Castiel figured – after the battles had been fought and every soldier lay dead or dying – that humans would come quietly out of the shadows and return to the scarred remains of the land, when the angels and demons were all but extinct. Considering how harshly the humans had been treated, by all sides, it seemed a fitting end to this last chapter of their lives.

For his part, Castiel hadn’t been a soldier for months. Now he was regarded as enemy to both sides – one for being the runaway commander, and the other simply for being what he was. He’d amassed what little following he could – any angel he’d thought would jump at the chance to cease the pointless fighting – and slipped away one night, any guilt over what he was doing evaporating as long as he remembered all the friends and kin he’d lost already.

Since then, they’d gathered a few more deserters – not only angels, but demons too. Some of them had been caught out on the wrong side of the line and had managed to remain hidden from an angel’s blade, eventually agreeing to join Castiel’s ragtag band once they were certain they weren’t about to have their throats slit.

Having them around was a good reminder to Castiel’s followers – that demons were not a many-bodied machine bent on angelic destruction, that they weren’t born with evil in their hearts as their King had insisted. He’d just like to hear anybody trying to convince him that Sam or Dean or Kevin or Charlie were _evil_ – not when Kevin was so quiet and reserved, not when Charlie was vibrant and cheerful even despite the black of her eyes. And even among angels, there were none more loyal or kind than the Winchester brothers, demons that had deserted their own legions soon after their parents’ deaths.

Dean had seemed the most fierce when they’d first come upon the bedraggled group – foul mouth, huge curving horns, and claws always at the ready if any threat or jibe was made towards his family. But as Castiel had quickly discovered, there was a softness to Dean, mostly concealed beneath blank obsidian eyes and a hard mask of derision. It was _Dean_ who set the broken bones, who stitched every gash and scrape. It was _Dean_ who managed to cobble together enough ingredients for a hot meal to share.

And it was _Dean_ – rebel Dean, _demon_ Dean – who Castiel had fallen in love with.


End file.
